To improve performance of sense amplifiers, dual electrical power supply is used in some embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM). For example, in some approaches, one lower power rail is used to power the input-output circuits (IOs). The other higher power rail is used to power the rest of the circuit in the eDRAM macro. Further, level shifters are placed at the IO boundary of the eDRAM macro to transfer the signals from the lower power domain to the higher power domain. Level shifters, however, are commonly slow, take die area, and consume electrical power. Further, most circuits in the memory macro operate at the higher voltage level provided from the level shifter, which results in high power consumption. Decoupling capacitors are also needed for the high power domain.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.